A Story About A Hope
by akemi higashikuni
Summary: Ia sudah mengecap pahitnya pedih, khianat, dan luka dari orang-orang tersayangnya. Seakan awan mendung tak pernah jemu mendampingi hidupnya. Ketika secercah cahaya mulai menghampiri, akankah datang kebahagiaan itu? Namun, bila harapan itu tergantung begitu tinggi, mampukah ia mencapainya?


**A Story About A Hope**

Aku berharap kehidupanku layaknya cerita yang tertulis di atas kertas. Yang ditulis oleh seorang penulis baik hati dan akan mengakhiri kisahnya dengan bahagia. Bukan ironi yang menyimpan perih.

Aku tahu kehidupanku tidak bisa dianggap manis. Ujian demi ujian silih berganti menimpaku. Mulai dari terenggutnya nyawa Ayah dan Ibu dalam kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, Kakak laki-lakiku satu-satunya yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya, hingga harus menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang kucintai mengkhianatiku. Rasanya pahit sekali. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Tuhan tidak adil. Kenapa harus aku harus mengalami metamorfosa kehidupan dalam waktu yang begitu cepat?

Beruntung, aku masih memiliki Paman Inoichi yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab orantuaku terhadap kelanjutan hidupku. Paman Inoichi adalah adik Ibu yang sangat berada. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun, Paman Inoichi berpisah dengan Istrinya. Tanpa bermaksud menyesal, dibanding Paman Inoichi aku bukanlah apa-apa, keluargaku jauh lebih sederhana darinya. Tentu, pada awalnya, aku merasa asing di kehidupan baruku. Aku akan tinggal bersama keluarga baru. Bersama Paman Inoichi dan Ino, sepupuku.

Namun, hingga kini, ketakutanku akan didiskriminasinya aku, dengan cepat sirna manakala kusadari, keluarga Paman Inoichi tidaklah seperti yang kupikirkan. Mereka sudah menganggapku seperi anaknya sendiri. Layaknya, Ino, aku dibekali fasilitas yang bahkan lebih dari cukup. Bayangkan, aku disekolahkan di sekolah yang dulu jadi impianku. SMA berstandar internasional yang terkenal keelitan sarana dan prasarananya. Begitu pula dengan para siswanya yang jempolan. Semua murid di sana adalah murid pilihan sekaligus berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan.

Disanalah, aku melanjutkan studiku bersama Ino. Sepupuku itu menempati kelas plus, dimana keistimewaan yang didapatinya dua kali lipat lebih mewah dariku yang hanya dari kelas biasa. Meski aku di kelas reguler, bukan berarti tidak mahal. Bayangkan, aku belajar persis seperti di perkantoran.

Aku tahu diri, sebagai orang yang sudah dibiayai pendidikan mahal oleh keluarga Ino, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kudapat. Aku sadar, aku belum bisa membalas kebaikan Paman Inoichi dan keluarganya. Aku hanya punya tekad dan semangat agar aku terus berpacu dalam derasnya alir kehidupan yang harus kujalani ke depan. Aku harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dalam mencapai prestasi gemilang agar aku tidak mengecewakan mereka. Selain itu, aku juga tidak boleh berpangku tangan, aku akan siap kapanpun bila mereka membutuhkan tenagaku. Dalam hal membantu Paman Inoichi mengerjakan pekerjaannya misalnya.

Usai sekolah, aku tidak seperti Ino yang tak jarang menyempatkan dirinya untuk shopping bareng genk-nya. Aku langsung melesat menuju restoran dimana Paman Inoichi membuka usahanya. Disana, aku membantu Paman menyajikan pesanan pada para pengunjung. Yah seperti pelayan begitu. Kadang, disana mereka sering kekurangan orang. Aku sering diminta Paman Inoichi untuk membantu. Sudah hampir setengah tahun, aku melakukannya, dan aku menikmati kerja sambilanku itu. Dan sebagai balas jasa, Paman Inoichi sering menghadiahkanku sejumlah upah bonus dan kadang memberiku buku-buku menarik. Tentu, aku yang suka membaca ini, senang menerimanya.

Sebagai seorang remaja biasa, pasti ada kisah cinta yang terselip dalam kesehariannya. Begitu pula aku. Sudah tiga bulan ini aku menaruh hati pada Sasuke, ketua kelasku sekaligus anak klub sepakbola. Selain karena wajahnya yang memang tampan, ia cowok yang baik dan memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap tugas yang diembannya. Baik sebagai ketua murid maupun kapten tim.

Kesan pertama yang kudapat, ia adalah cowok yang pembawaannya paling tenang. Sebelum aku mengenalnya, kupikir ia orang yang cuek. Dan terkadang dibalik sikap kalemnya, ia suka seenaknya bicara langsung to the point. Misalnya di awal semester dulu, saat kami dalam masa-masa perkenalan, tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Rambut yang unik. Seperti permen kapas,". Kalau saja pada waktu itu ia tidak memberikan senyumnya mungkin aku sudah memendam kesal padanya, Sebab senyum itu tidak menyiratkan penghinaan atau semacamnya. Ia bicara padaku sambil lalu, kami belum saling mengenal dan seenaknya langsung mengomentari warna rambutku yang tidak biasa ini. Kuanggap saja momen itu perkenalan darinya. Tak lupa dengan senyum pertamanya yang masih kuingat.

Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi marah atau panik darinya. Namun, saat terjadi suatu masalah, dialah yang kami cari. Karena pemikirannya yang luas dan akhirnya selalu berhasil membimbing kami keluar dari masalah tersebut. Ia benar-benar keren menurutku. Sikapnya itu sungguh tidak dibuat-buat seperti kebanyakan cowok lainnya. Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa aku selalu menangkap keteduhan setiap kali aku memandangnya

Pernah terpikir olehku untuk mendekatinya. Namun dengan cepat sisi lain batinku menepis keinginanku. Kupikir, Sasuke cukuplah kuanggap sebagai penyemangat hari-hariku saja. Belum lagi, belakangan ini, kudengar beberapa cewek di kelasku, sadar akan daya tarik cowok itu. Mereka tampak berlomba mendapatkan tempat di hati Sasuke. Menyadari hal itu, aku lebih memilih mundur. Aku merasa tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang lebih cantik dan menonjol dibanding aku yang dingin dan terkesan jutek ini. Sepertinya pengalaman akan kegagalan cintaku yang lalu agaknya membuatku harus berpikir ulang untuk memulai suatu hubungan.

Sialnya, perasaan yang bermula sebatas rasa suka merupakan benih cinta yang kian tumbuh dengan subur seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku tidak dapat menyangkal lagi bahwa aku memendam harapan padanya. Pada Sasuke. Cowok cintaku yang kedua.

Seharusnya jatuh cinta itu membuat bahagia. Bagiku, justru menyiksa. Terus menerus hatiku berkecamuk. Harapanku terus melawan keinginanku agar segera saja melupakan cinta yang terlanjur menyusup dalam kehidupan baruku ini. Hasilnya, aku semakin murung saja dari hari ke hari. Sampai, aku lupa memberi senyum pada Sasuke bila kami bertemu pandang atau sekedar berbalas sapa.

Mungkin, dengan menyibukkan diri lebih banyak pada pekerjaanku di restoran Paman Inoichi, sedikitnya membuat pikiranku teralih. Kuharap aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik ketimbang memikirkan Sasuke.

Tapi, aku mesti ditampar kenyataan lagi ketika. . .

Masih terbayang olehku, bagaimana sore itu akan jadi sore yang takkan terlupakan. Bagaimana aku harus menelan lagi pil pahit setelah ini. Aku kembali tergores oleh perasaan sepihakku.

Selagi aku usai mengantarkan pesanan pada salah satu pelanggan, sebuah suara yang begitu kukenal memanggilku. Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku. Begitu aku menolehkan pandangan, tiba-tiba saja aku tercekat. Ada Sasuke bersama Ino?!

"Loh? Kau Haruno kan?"tanya Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya kala aku menuju meja mereka untuk mencatat pesanan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sekuat tenaga aku mengendalikan degup jantung yang makin menggila ini. Kemudian kudengar Ino menceritakan perihal sebab keberadaanku disini.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Temanmu sendiri, masa' kau tidak tahu?"Ino membalas sambil tertawa. Tak memperhatikanku yang kini tampak seperti boneka dungu.

"Jadi pesananmu Tiramisu sama sama lemon juice saja?"aku mengulang pesanan mereka dengan dingin. Tepatnya memotong canda tawa diantara Ino dan Sasuke.

"Yap,"Sasuke menukas. Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyumnya yang selama ini selalu membuatku melayang. Namun kali ini entah mengapa senyuman itu malah menusuk ulu hatiku.

Tak lama aku kembali dengan nampan yang berisi pesanan dua orang itu. Langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Apa yang kukira, akhirnya jadi kenyataan. Kakiku seolah mendadak lumpuh. Seakan ada sembilu yang dilemparkan padaku. Masih membekas adegan itu ingatku. Ketika kecupan itu mendarat dengan lembut di pipi cowok itu. Cukup sudah aku mengerti. tak perlu ku mendengar penjelasan dari Ino sepulang nanti di rumah.

"Selamat menikmati. . ."kuucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara bergetar. Emosi yang bergejolak rupanya tak mampu meredam gemetarku terhadap mereka. Tanpa peduli pada ucapan terima kasih pasangan itu, aku segera melesat menjauh.

"Mukamu pucat, kau sedang tidak sakit 'kan Sakura?"pagi itu saat kami berangkat sekolah, Ino menanyakan keadaanku dengan cemas. Yang kulakukan hanya menggeleng lesu. Syukurlah ia hanya melihatku seperti orang sakit, bukan cewek yang baru saja patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal tadi pagi, aku begitu khawatir dengan sedikit bengkaknya mataku ini. Seingatku, aku tidur tanpa menangis. Namun, begitu kulihat bayanganku di cermin, aku mendapati kondisi wajahku yang cukup menyedihkan. Mungkin, aku semalam bermimpi tentang kejadian sore itu.

"Kalau kau merasa tubuhmu tidak fit, kau boleh izin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Membolos satu hari tidak dosa kok,"lanjut Ino sembari tersenyum. Mengingatkanku pada senyum Sasuke kemarin. Pedih hati kembali bangkit. Namun, buru-buru aku menutupinya dengan berkata, "Aku tidak sakit, mungkin agak capek.."

"Pasti! Siapa yang takkan lelah jika selepas pulang sekolah kau langsung ke restoran hingga larut malam begitu? Belum lagi, kalau ada tugas. Aku yakin kau betah begadang semalaman!"Ino berseru membuat Kak Shin, sang supir keluarga menahan geli mendengar cara bicara majikannya itu.

"Aku jadi heran padamu, Sakura. Kupikir, waktu belajarmu lebih sedikit dariku. Tapi..kenapa kau bisa mempertahankan peringkatmu, ya? Sungguh aku jadi iri. Ahh, jangankan meraih tiga besar sepertimu, merasakan sepuluh besar saja aku tidak pernah!".Ino mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ino, tentu saja akan sangat berbeda. Aku belum tentu mendapatkan peringkat dua puluh besar sekalipun seandainya aku ditempatkan di kelasmu,"aku merendahkan diri. Ino manggut-manggut. Sesaat keheningan mengusik kami.

"Sakuraa, hadiah buat cowok bagusnya apa ya?"tanya Ino tiba-tiba seketika menyentakku.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke kan berulangtahun, aku bingung akan menghadiahkannya apa.."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela mobil di sampingku. Agar Ino tidak melihat mataku yang telah berkaca-kaca ini. "Kau bisa memberinya sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kegemarannya. Sasuke 'kan suka sepak bola, mungkin kau bisa membelikannya sepatu."

Tidak kudengar suara Ino yang menanggapi saranku. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa aku mengatakannya dengan pedih? Seperti halnya menaburi garam di atas luka yang terkoyak.

"Great idea! Arigatou, my sweet niece!"Ino melonjak senang. Sekali lagi aku memasang senyum getir.

Uh. Ini kali kunjungannya yang kedua. Namun, dia datang sendiri. Menurut pernyataannya, ia menunggu Ino yang datang sebentar lagi. Usai kubawakan pesanannya, aku ingin secepatnya kabur sebelum aku merasakan sakit lebih lama.

"Boleh aku bicara padamu sebentar saja, Haruno?"Sasuke mencegatku. Aku menarik nafas. Kuhempaskan diriku pada sofa yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Oke, tapi tidak lama ya,"jawabku datar. Sasuke tidak langsung mengatakan apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Tatapannya membuatku takut sekalis berdebar. Inilah kali pertama aku bicara padanya dalam posisi sedekat ini.

"Mmm, kau sudah..ah, maksudku, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

APA?!

Sumpah! Pertanyaan yang konyol. Untuk apa cowok ini menanyakan hal yang sensitif bagiku. Aku merasa lidahku kelu untuk bicara.

"Belum, "akhirnya kukatakan dengan singkat. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menyeruput capucinonya lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya ada temanku yang menyukaimu…"

Seketika aku seperti dijatuhkan dari langit. Aku menertawakan diriku yang beranggapan bahwa ia menanyakan kesendirianku karena hal lain. Memang tak ada tempat untukku dihatinya. Lalu, mengenai temannya yang katanya suka padaku, walau agak penasaran, entah aku kehilangan minat untuk menanyakannya. Saat ini yang kuinginkan hatinya hanyalah kau. Kaulah orangnya Sasuke.

"Oooh,"cuma itu yang kukatakan. Sasuke malah mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya itu reaksimu? Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa orang yang menyukaimu, hmm, Haruno-san?"

"Sepertinya tidak.."aku bangkit dari dudukku. Kupikir, sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaanku. "Aku tinggal dulu ya,"pamitku sembari tersenyum tipis. Sasuke memberiku tatapan bingung.

Ahh. Terserahlah.

Aku memang masih memegang harapan. Andai bisa, aku begitu ingin masuk dalam dunia fiktif dimana aku bisa menentukan sendiri bagaimana akhir kisahku. Biar aku dapat mencicip keindahan dunia cinta. Tentunya tidak seperti kehidupan realistis seperti ini.

Sering kubaca cerita pendek dari majalah kegemaranku, dimana si pengarang merangkai cerita manis yang mengisahkan si tokoh mengakhiri ceritanya dengan bahagia usai mengalami segelintir duka. Atau si pemeran utama salah sangka pada dugaannya yang berpikiran cowok yang disukainya menyukai orang lain, padahal justru cowok itu mencintainya.

Jauh dari lubuk hati, aku bahkan pernah berharap, semoga cinta Sasuke pada Ino hanya rekayasa. Dia melakukan sandiwara dengan sepupuku agar aku cemburu sehingga pada akhirnya Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya padaku. Karena akulah tokoh utama dalam hidupku. Aku menginginkan happy ending dan menjalin kasih sayang dengan orang yang kucinta.

"Sakura, kau harus lihat ini! Cincin! Sasuke memberiku cincin! Aku, Oh, aku bahagia sekali Sakura!"

Ucapan penuh kegembiraan Ino bagaikan senjata pemungkas untuk segera mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari keinginanku meraih cinta Sasuke. Khayalanku mengenai sandiwara bodoh itu dengan cepat terbakar rasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal, aku sudah kalah. Bahkan sebelum bertempur.

Aku memang bukan saudara yang baik untuk Ino. Seharusnya aku turut senang dengan kebahagiaannya. Bukan menggeram dalam hati melihat hubungannya dengan cowok yang kucintai. Bukannya berangan-angan bodoh begitu. Bukannya menyimpan tangis atas kebersamaan mereka.

Malam itu aku menangis sepuasku. Aku ingin air mataku dapat menyapu harapan kosong itu. Membuang jauh-jauh mimpi yang takkan pernah terwujud. Meski sakit, inilah kenyataan. Bukan fiktif layaknya cerita cinta yang kerap kubaca. Berusaha aku meyakinkan diri, sekelam apapun hidupku, pasti ada kebahagiaan yang akan menanti. Kita tidak tahu kapan Tuhan menurunkannya. Tapi, yakinlah suatu hari aku akan ada yang menghapus lukaku.

Dan paginya, Paman Inoichi memberiku kabar.

"Sakura, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia menunggumu di ruang tamu. Temuilah dia"

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang aku melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu. Sesosok pria berusia 24 tahunan berpenampilan layaknya seorang eksekutif muda yang begitu kukenal terperanjat melihatku. Aku membelalakkan mata.

"KAK SASORI?!"

To Be Continued…

Author Corner:

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca. Fic diatas fic perdanaku di ffn. Silahkan yang mau kasih tanggapan, kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Aku minta Reviewnya, oke? Nasib fic ini ada di tangan kalian semua loh! Kalau ada yang mau dilanjutin, aku akan nge-post dalam waktu dekat ini, kalau nggak ya, mungkin cerita ini cukup sampai sini aja. Hehehe. *digorook*

Oh iya, mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku memakai pairing Sakura-Sasuke-Ino dan Sasuke yang lumayan OOC. Itu karena adanya pertimbangan yang menyangkut perkembangan cerita ini kedepannya. Mungkin, chapter-chapter berikutnya bakal ada beberapa perubahan.

Tapi…sekali lagi, itu tergantung review yang menentukan fic ini loh. Makanya, review ya ya ya?

Oke segitu dulu aja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya,

Thanks for reading


End file.
